


Stranger Things Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Stranger Things Imagines [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Stranger Things characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Jim Hopper - Jim Hopper having a crush on you, a significantly younger girl, and discovering you are into older men.

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings: Age gap**

_**Warnings:** Age-gap [reader is legal]_

Gif source:  [Jim](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/179670078362/davidharboursource-chapter-three-holly-jolly)

> _Imagine Jim Hopper having a crush on you, a significantly younger girl, and discovering you are into older men._

———  _Request for[@whyevenbotherrightsstuff](https://tmblr.co/mZpYDL_AlYU1e75R4QvHD9g)_ ———

Hopper comes into the station, glancing up at the sound of a familiar voice at the front desk. There you were, talking to Flo, a sweet smile on your face as the older woman seemed to be in the middle of complimenting your sweater. Hopper tugs his heavy winter coat off, hanging it up on it’s usual spot and tries to ignore the urge to take a lingering look down your form. Even with the oversized thing covering you upper body, there was no hiding the curves you had in those tight jeans; they were determined to torment him regardless of what you wore. Tearing himself from his thoughts, Hopper mentally curses himself for thinking about a girl like that, barely even of drinking age.

“Thanks for the fruit, hun,” Flo grins at you, taking the basket you’d brought. You were always hanging around the station, bringing things for them to eat. You’d heard through the grape vine, otherwise known as Flo’s gossiping, that Hopper needed to lay off the sweets for his health, so of course you brought something aside from your famous cupcakes today. Hopper squeezes past you, giving a grunt past the doughnut caught in his teeth as you offer him a good morning, only for Flo to catch him by the pastry and tug it from his mouth to replace with one of your oranges, “Lord knows we need more healthy snacks around here. These men are determined to eat themselves into an early grave.”

“Morning to you, too, Flo,” Hopper sighs, disappointed by the confiscation. She purses her lips at him and turns to take your basket of fruit into the break room, leaving you standing there next to the Chief. He meanders there for a second, debating whether or not to say something to you or just go on to his office.

Luckily for him, you relieve him of his debate with a slightly self-conscious glance after Flo, “Figured you could use something more than apples around here. Flo’s been telling me about this article she read about healthy alternatives… knew it was a matter of time before she got on the carb warpath.”

“She’s been on it, alright,” Hopper huffs, but can’t find himself too annoyed at it, knowing it came from a place of worry about his health. He glances towards the opposite side of the room, noting that Powell and Callahan seemed to be out patrolling, since they weren’t at their desks. Over these past few months, Hopper had figured he put two-and-two together as to what the draw of your presence at the station was, not that he liked his conclusion any, “I’ll be sure to let, uh, Callahan know you came by.”

“Phil?” you raise a brow, the look of confusion that crosses your face throwing off his well-built hypothesis, “Uh, okay…”

Hopper peers down at you, before glancing towards the break room to see no sign of Flo, “Isn’t that why you come by here… to see him?”

“What?” you giggle, the hint of embarrassment in your tone drawing his eyes back to catch the sheepishness in your face, “Oh, no! That isn’t why I come by at all… Guess it’s my own fault you don’t know. I should have been more straightforward, huh?”

Hopper wracks his brain, mouth slightly open as he turns the orange in his hand, trying to figure out what you mean by that. You weren’t here to see Callahan? There was no one else nearer your age than him, and he doubted it was Powell you were after— the man was happily married.

Now, by no means was Hopper slow. He was simply in denial, in those first few seconds following the way your eyes slipped up to his with an almost guilty mischievousness in them, as if you knew you shouldn’t be looking at him the way you were.

He could read the signs, take the hints, but he wouldn’t let himself believe it, at least not until he heard you say it for himself, “What do you mean?”

Your fingers fidget at the bottom of your sweater as you chuckle awkwardly, before confessing, “I come here to see  _you_ , Chief.”


	2. Billy Hargrove - you are a cool and carefree girl at Hawkins High, driving a badass muscle car from the late ‘60s and one day, you park in Billy Hargrove’s “claimed” parking spot. He arrives at school, pissed to find his spot taken from him...

Gif source:  [Billy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F304658149&t=OTgxYTZmNTE1ODMyOWQzMzAxOWY0NzM5ODU2MTk2YzE5NWIwOTdhNixnQ1lFYzF0TA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179641887628%2Fgif-source-billy-baby-imagine-you-are-a-cool&m=0)  |  [Baby](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/179641120462/canonspngifs-608-all-dogs-go-to-heaven)

> _Imagine you are a cool and carefree girl at Hawkins High, driving a badass muscle car from the late ‘60s and one day, you park in Billy Hargrove’s “claimed” parking spot. He arrives at school, pissed to find his spot taken from him. At lunch he goes to the parking lot to see if the idiot who stole his spot was there, finding much to his surprise that it was a girl who drove that car. Flirting on Billy’s part and sarcasm on the yours ensue._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Billy flicks his cigarette, not bothering to stomp it out in his path towards the parking space that muscle car was in.  _His_ parking space. Ever since this morning, seeing his park taken had swung him into a severely bad mood, if he hadn’t already been in one thanks to Max taking forever to get ready for school. If they’d been late, he knew he would be the one chewed out by his dad over it.

Marching across the lot, he needs something to take his anger out on. The guy who stole his park would just have to do. Lunch period had started, but it wasn’t unusual for kids to take their cars to the nearby fast-food place, or even just hang out in the lot. Billy was hoping the owner to the car would be there.

When he’s within view, a dark smile comes to his lips at the sight of the driver’s side door open. Someone seemed to be rummaging around within the car. No doubt, the owner.

“Hey, asshole! You know whose park this is?” he growls when within earshot, rounding the car right as its owner leans up from the door, looking towards him with a quirked brow.

“Are you talking to me?” Billy squints; it was a girl. Not just a girl, but a severely attractive girl.

His expression softens just a bit in confusion, before he demands, “You own this car?”

You look at him as if he was an idiot, glancing to your car then back to him, “Uh, yeah. So?”

He leans on the hood of your car, a smirk slipping along his face as he very visibly checks you out, “Sweet. It’s a ‘67, right? Takes a special kind of girl to appreciate a car like this.” He motions around you, as if gesturing to the school in general, “Most of these chicks don’t know the difference between a Chevy and a Ford.“

“That’s tragic,” you lean your arms on the open driver’s door, raising a brow at him, “But, yeah, I am pretty awesome.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute, ‘cause this right here? That’s my parking spot,” Billy begins, tapping his heel on the pavement beneath you.

“Oh, is that right? It got your name on it or something?” you shoot back.

“Something like that,” Billy smirks, biting his bottom lip in a way he probably thought was seductive.

A beat passes, “So, which rig do you drive?”

Billy nods across the lot, “That’s my ride right over there, sweetheart.”

“You’re a Chevy kind of guy, huh?” You shoot him a playful grin, “So, what’s your name, Camaro?”

He grins back at that, “Billy Hargrove.”

With a smirk, you lean off your driver’s door, grabbing your bag from within the car before shutting the door, giving him a once-over as you make to pass him, “Maybe I’ll see you around, Hargrove.”

You hear him call after you, “You gonna’ give me something to call you besides, ‘sweetheart?’”

Not looking back at him, you laugh, deciding he’ll have to work harder for that.


	3. Jim Hopper - Jim Hopper having feelings for you and whenever he sees you he gets awkward.

Gif source:  [Hopper](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178713102717/davidharboursource-chapter-one-the-vanishing-of)

> _Imagine Jim Hopper having feelings for you and whenever he sees you he gets awkward._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“And when did you start to notice the rotting?” Officer Powell asks, drawing your attention to how Officer Callahan was currently touching the sticky rot in one of the trees out front of your house with his bare hand.

You turn your disgusted face back to Officer Powell, but your attention is quickly drawn by the sound of another car pulling into your driveway, “Uh, about a week ago, but it’s got way worse since then.” You catch the eyes of Chief Hopper as he exits his vehicle, but he quickly averts his eyes and seems far too interested in the grass at his feet as he approaches you. Looking back to Officer Powell, you ask with concern, “Is this something I need to be worried about? Like, is it dangerous?”

“OH, no, ma’am—” Officer Powell starts, but is cut off quickly by Hopper, who has reached the two of you by now.

“Actually, we aren’t too sure at this time. It’s probably nothing, but you still, uh, shouldn’t go sticking your hands in it,” Hopper pointedly directs his statement at Officer Callahan, who quickly wipes his hand off on the side of his uniform pants.

His gaze is drawn back to your own, but he averts it once again when you can’t help from teasing him a little, “Well, I feel safer already.”

Chief Hopper clears his throat, shifting his weight, and earning a raised brow from Officer Powell at his behavior, “Uh, yeah, we’ll, uh, have this handled soon as we can.”


	4. Billy Hargrove - being the one girl in school who doesn’t fall all over herself to get with Billy Hargrove, and one day you get paired up as partners for a class project and you’re annoyed with him the whole time until, at the end of your project...

Gif source:  [Billy](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178690078757/)

> _Imagine being the one girl in school who doesn’t fall all over herself to get with Billy Hargrove, and one day you get paired up as partners for a class project and you’re annoyed with him the whole time until, at the end of your project, you get together at his place to finish the poster board, and he makes a move and you find yourself finally giving in._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You could remember the day you got paired up with Billy Hargrove for the year’s history project. God, you’d hated him then. The arrogance, the way he treated others, not to mention the dirty looks you got from some of the girls who had it bad for him— it all culminated in a deep-seated annoyance of anything Billy. He had leaned over towards you, shooting you a flirty grin and a wink before telling you he’d be looking forward to it. You’d dodged all of his advances so far.

You’d wanted to avoid spending your Friday night working on your last touches of the poster board at his house, but your family just so happened to be having a get-together that made your own home an impossible location to get any work done, and Billy had assured you his parents were to be gone for the majority of the evening. When you’d asked about his sister, it was clear he didn’t care what she was going to be up to.

So, there you were, crafts supplies strewn all over his bed as the poster sat at the foot of it, alongside you. You leaned over it, adding the last source to what had been, surprisingly, an almost even amount of work done between you on the project. You had expected otherwise, of course, as most group projects wound up with you doing ninety percent of everything.

“You spell it, Hawthorn, without an E, right?” you glance up at Billy, trying your best to ignore the fact that he’d been staring at the curve of your ass as you wrote on the poster. This was his damn source, he should have been the one writing it.

“Haw- _thorne_ ,” he elongates the name, as if him saying it slower will let you in on the way it’s spelt, “ _with_ an E.” Giving a nod, you add the letter to the appropriate name and finish up the source in the bottom margin of the poster.

“There, done!” sitting up, you look down at your handiwork with pride. It wasn’t half bad, after all. Billy looks down at it, too, giving a hum of approval.

“Glad that’s over with,” he states, lighting a cigarette he had perched between his lips as he takes a long drag. You fight the urge to tell him it’s a bad habit.

“Yep,” you make to collect the supplies, picking up the markers, scissors, and stray construction paper that had littered his sheets, “so, I’ll see you Monday, then? For the presentation?”

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Billy leans forward, off his headboard.

There’s a question in your voice as you drawl, “Uh… yeah? Why wouldn’t I? We’re done here.”

You fight the urge to crawl away when he moves closer to you on the bed, his eyes giving you a once-over in a way that, a month ago, would have disgusted you, “When are you ever gonna’ warm up to me, huh?” When his hand reaches out to brush against your forearm, you’re surprised you don’t pull away, “We should celebrate finishing the project.”

You know good and well that’s just an excuse to get you to stay longer. To get you to ask how he planned to celebrate the end of your project. You know better, and still you take the bait.

“And how are we going to do that?”

Billy probably thinks he’s really smooth when he shoots you a smirk, “I was thinking we could start with a kiss.”

You should slap him. You should snatch your arm away. You should tell him you never wanted to speak to him again.

But you didn’t really want to do any of that, surprisingly enough. You didn’t feel at all about him like you had at the beginning of this project. For an instant, you wondered just when you had started to think that kissing Billy Hargrove wouldn’t be all that bad after all.

And so, you let him lean in slowly, watched him wait for you to push him away as would have been expected of you a month ago, but that shove never came. Instead, you feel yourself lean into him when his hand comes to your jaw and his lips press against your own. Part of you worries about the cigarette he had between the index and middle finger of his hand that rested on his knee, but he never fumbles with it when he kisses you, moving into open mouthed, tongue and teeth far faster than you’d expected. Before he breaks the kiss, he nips at your bottom lip, pulling away with a cocky look in his eye at having finally cracked your cold exterior.

“You’re not as frigid as I thought,” Billy chuckles.

That’s when your shove comes.


	5. [M/M] Jim Hopper - Hopper realizing he’s gay and meeting you, a significantly younger guy, and ending up being his first boyfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Age gap**

Gif source:  [Hopper](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160651998777/gordon-ramsay-10)

> _Imagine Hopper realizing he’s gay and meeting you, a significantly younger guy, and ending up being his first boyfriend._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

To say so much made sense now was an understatement. It was as if everything had clicked when he’d finally come to accept the realization that he wasn’t as straight as he’d always told himself he was. Maybe you weren’t the awakening for him, but you certainly were the first time he’d ever acted on something like this.

You could tell he was still awkward about some things. Still one foot in the metaphorical closet, it would seem. When you would do something like take his hand, you’d find that the older, experienced small-town chief of police felt way out of his comfort zone when it came to you. That’s why you waited so long before doing this.

“Can I kiss you, Jim?” you begin, asking before you take something further than he was ready to. The way his face erupts in red is enough to get a huffed chuckle from you— he looked so taken back by your question.

“Uh, um,” he begins before clearing his throat, shifting his weight, “you want to?”

“Of course I do,” you roll your eyes, leaning a bit closer to him, “you are my boyfriend, after all.” It almost seemed silly, in an adorable way. Hopper averts his eyes before looking back to your lips, his answer coming in the taste of his lips as they pressed against your own for the first time.

With you, there would be a lot of firsts, Hopper decides.


	6. Dustin Henderson - being a teacher at Hawkins Junior High and Dustin calling you “Mom” by accident.

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine being a teacher at Hawkins Junior High and Dustin calling you “Mom” by accident._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Yes, Mom— ma’am!” Dustin corrects his mistake as quick as it happens, but it’s already out there.

Lucas bursts into laughter beside his friend, not missing the chance to rag him on it, “You just called Ms. (Y/N), ‘Mom!’“

“Shut up!” Dustin snaps, a deep blush coating his cheeks as his eyes look back to yours sheepishly, “My bad.”

You can’t hide your own chuckle, finding your young students adorable, “It’s alright.”


	7. Jim Hopper, FP Jones II - being in a poly relationship with FP and Hopper and them finding it adorable when they sandwich your smaller form between them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Stranger Things & Riverdale**

Gif source:  [FP](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176236741707/and-im-not-even-ashamed-i-mean-look-at-his)  |  [Hopper](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178655489077/davidharboursource-chief-jim-hopper-in-every)

> _Imagine being in a poly relationship with FP and Hopper and them finding it adorable when they sandwich your smaller form between them._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“You’re squishing me!” you squeak, but the giggle you end your whine with gives you away— you weren’t nearly in any distress, even if FP’s body pressing you against Jim’s chest forced your lung expansion to be limited.

“This is what you get for leaving me out,” FP hums, a teasing ring to his grin that has Hopper rolling his eyes in response. He had cozied up behind you when you had rushed to give Hopper a bear hug, effectively squeezing you between their two, taller, forms; not that you were about to complain in earnest.

“You’re so needy,” you shoot back, but make no move to escape the hold.

It’s Hopper who chuckles, though, drawing your eyes up to catch the raised brow he’s giving you, “Oh, you’re one to talk.”


	8. Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington - Imagine Billy coming by Scoops after his shift at the pool just because you work there, annoying Steve and making Robin laugh at how jealous he is.

Gif source:  [1](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/186134445167)  |  [2](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/186134281472/illusionlovers-steve-with-the-other-kids-vs)  |  [3](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/186134060692/starkspider-dacre-montgomery-as-billy-hargrove-in)

> _Imagine Billy coming by Scoops after his shift at the pool just because you work there, annoying Steve and making Robin laugh at how jealous he is._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Ahoy! Our flavorful options are as vast as the ocean. How can I help you?”

Billy chuckles, glancing down to the various flavors of ice cream behind its glass casing, before he raises an amused brow at you, “Do they really make you say that?”

Robin snorts from beside you, leaning near the register, “Just when the manager’s in the back.”

“It’s embarrassing,” you sigh, leaning on the counter as Billy openly checks you out. “Wanna’ try a flavor?”

He seems lost in thought, before giving a slight nod, “Sure, uh, that one.” His index finger points through the glass, towards the caramel ice cream below.

“Coming right up,” you scoop out the sample, offering it to him and trying not to seem too bothered when his fingers brush warmly against yours.

“Thanks,” he winks at you, and you flush. The look Robin gives you is all amusement, like she can’t think this is funnier.

As Billy’s lips wrap around the sample, you hear a throat clear from beside you, finding Steve standing there. His arms are crossed, lips pursed in annoyance.

“What are you going to be having, Hargrove?”


End file.
